Detras de la Puerta
by 4MinuteWarning
Summary: Si, no era una broma, realmente Ichigo habia traido una hermosa chica a casa. Pero con un padre demasiado curioso escuchando por la puerta todo lo que hacia... No, definitivamente esto no iba a terminar bien.


Buenas a todos, realmente nunca pensé que escribiría un fanfic, ahora me tienen publicando uno.

Espero que sea de su agrado, asi como tambien pasen un buen rato leyendolo.

Este fic va dedicado a todos los Ichihime fans que se toman el tiempo de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo sólo uso sus personajes para distraerme antes de que me aburra.

* * *

Definitivamente esto era un hito.  
Ichigo Kurosaki, uno de los chicos más problemáticos del pueblo de Karakura, había traído a una chica a casa. Isshin estaba tan contento, orgulloso y extremadamente celoso de su hijo mientras su hija Karin le repetía que no era la gran cosa, ya que Tatsuki-chan era una visita regular en la casa.

"Es que no es Tatsuki-chan, hermana" Responde desde la cocina Yuzu "Ichi-nii ha traído a Orihime-chan".  
Karin levantó una ceja "Entonces eso explica el comportamiento del viejo..." señalando a su padre, quién estaba haciendo berrinches en el comedor. "Nunca pensé que Ichi-nii tendría las agallas suficientes parar traerla".

De fondo se podía escuchar a Isshin lloriqueando por la suerte que tenia su hijo "¡Oooh madre! Nuestro hijo esta empezando a descubrir los privilegios de ser un hombre! ¡Las hormonas adolescentes finalmente tienen efecto en él!" Gritaba dramáticamente sobre el póster de su fallecida esposa.

"¡Puedes callarte! ¡Tus gritos se escuchan hasta en mi habitación! ¿El hecho de que traiga visitas no puede hacer que te comportes civilizadamente? ¡La mayoría de los padres actuarían mas cuerdos que tú!" Le llamó la atención Ichigo, quien lo golpeó en el estómago, la manera más efectiva de que Isshin detuviera su circo andante.

"Vine por un par de vasos y jugo, además de advertirte de que no me espíes desde la puerta o cualquier espacio recóndito que se te ocurra. Por primera vez en mi vida quisiera algo de privacidad, sobretodo viniendo de ti."

"Hijo, sé que no hemos tenido esta charla antes pero debes saber que tienes que usar protección, no quiero pequeños Ichigos dando vuelta por la casa. Además Orihime-chan querrá estudiar algo antes de iniciarse en la maternidad y yo puedo esperar un par de años más para ser abue..." Isshin fue interrumpido por una trompada certera de su hijo.

"¡Cállate y deja de pensar en cosas como esas, viejo pervertido!" lo volvió a golpear el shinigami sustituto, que luego subió a las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

---

"Kurosaki-san realmente es muy gracioso" lo recibe Orihime con una sonrisa.  
"¿Lo dices en serio? Ese viejo realmente está loco..." le dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa "Bueno, eso no importa, vamos a lo nuestro."

---

_"Bueno, eso no importa, vamos a lo nuestro..."_ Escucho Isshin a través de la puerta. No podia evitarlo, no podia hacer caso al pedido de su hijo. Como el jefe de la casa debía saber que ocurría dentro de la misma y el cuarto de Ichigo no era la excepción, al menos eso se lo repetía en la cabeza. Cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio diria que estaba espiándolo.

"Este jugo esta delicioso Kurosaki-kun"  
"Tienes razón... ¿Estás segura que Ishida te indicó bien como hacer esto?"  
"Si, Ishida-kun me enseño lo que sé. Está todo listo ¿Comenzamos?"  
"Claro, vamos Inoue sube a la cama, será más cómodo que hacerlo en el suelo"

Las mejillas de Ishhin se sonrojaron mientras pensaba _'¿Algo que solo se hace en la cama y no en el suelo? ¿Que diablos están haciendo?'_

Se escucho el ruido de la cama, indicando que los jóvenes se acomodaban en ella.

"Bueno...eh... ¿Dónde voy? ¿Abajo o arriba?" Preguntó el chico, dudoso de como proseguir.  
"Supongo que arriba te será mas fácil"  
"¿Más fácil? ¿No crees que de las dos maneras es igual?"  
"Primero ve arriba, una vez que tengas el ritmo podrás bajar"  
"De acuerdo, tu mandas" Le dice con un tono pícaro.

Orihime no pudo evitar reírse del modo infantil y tierno que se veía Ichigo, quién al escucharla se contagio de su risa alegre.

_'Mmmm, ahora están riendo. Quizás no están haciendo algo inapropiado, pero aun así me quedaré un rato más escuchando, solo para estar seguro.'_

"¿Entonces uso esto para protegernos? Creo que estamos bien sin eso." Hablo el pelinaranja

"¿Lo crees? Igual usemóslo, no quiero oír reproches después de que algo salga fuera de lo planeado."  
"Nada va salir fuera de lo planeado, ya veras."

_'¡Sabia que este chico era muy imprudente! ¿Como va a hacer ESO con Orihime-chan y sin usar protección? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debí haber tenido esa conversación con él, por algo soy el médico de la familia!'_

"¡Aaah!" Exclamó la chica.  
"Ouch, eso debe doler." Contesto Ichigo.  
"Por eso te dije que debiamos protegernos." Protesto Orihime.

"Iba a pasar de cualquier manera, con o sin protección." "Vamos, no me hagas un puchero, sabes que voy a tener que ceder a lo que me pidas si sigues asi...¿Por favor?" Concluyó el shinigami sustituto, casi rogando.

"Mmh, esta bien, sólo si esta vez me toca estar arriba."  
"No tengo otra salida ¿Verdad?"

_'Me gustaria tener vision de rayos x para ver que pasa ahi dentro'_ Se escucharon mas ruidos provenientes de la cama.

"¡Rápido! ¡Más Rapido! ¡Más rápido Kurosaki-kun!"  
"Inoue... eso intento"

"¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!"  
"¿Asi esta bien? ¡Aaaahh! Ya casi estoy, ya casi...."

"¡Tu puedes Kurosaki-kun! Sigue haciendólo, sólo un poco más."  
"¡Aahh! ¡Aaaahh! ¡Siii!"  
"¡Si! ¡Sigue, sigue!" Lo alentó Orihime. "¡Si! Eres increíble Kurosaki-kun"

Isshin estaba totalmente colorado, algo era molestar a su hijo sobre hacerlo con Orihime-chan. Ahora, era totalmente diferente escucharlo mientras lo hacia. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto ¿Pero qué?

Los gritos de los jóvenes, ya no se escuchaban. Todo daba la impresión de que habian terminado su _pequeña sesión_.

"¡Estuviste genial Kurosaki-kun! Estuviste genial" Le respondio entrecortada por la agitación.  
"Gracias, tu tambien estuviste genial." Contesto Ichigo aliviado.

_'Creo que es momento de entrar y hablar con ellos seriamente, como buen ejemplo del padre que soy. De paso deberia darles mi aprobación en su relación, al final de cuentas ¿Quién no estaría contento con una nuera, dulce hermosa y alegre como Orihime-chan?'  
_

_'Hmm ¿Estan riendo devuelta? Creo que esta es mi señal para entrar'  
_

"¡HIJO REALMENTE ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE TE HAYAS CONVERTIDO EN UN HOMBRE! ¡TU PADRE ESTA MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI! Y tu, mi querida Orihime-chan, ahora formas parte de la familia Kurosaki ¡Que no te dé pena llamarme Papá!" Exclamó Isshin llorando y bailando alegremente. Interrumpe abruptamente su actuación al ver a Ichigo y Orihime sentados en la cama mirando la tele, con unos joysticks en la mano... y si, definitivamente esos cables guiaban a una consola de videojuegos.

"¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CUARTO GRITANDO IDIOTECES Y HACIENDO TONTERIAS!" Alzó la voz un enfandado Ichigo.

Silencio total, Isshin se tomo su tiempo viendólos pausadamente, asegurandose que su mente lo le esté jugando una mala pasada.  
"¿So-Solo estaban jugando videojuegos?"  
"¡Pues sí! ¿Que creias que estabamos haciendo" Respondió su hijo de mala manera.  
"Bueno, como todo padre de un adolescente que estaba solo en su habitaciín con una hermosa chica, pensé que tenian relacione...."

"¡VETE DE AQUI VIEJO PERVERTIDO! ¡POR QUE SIEMPRE PIENSAS EN ESAS COSAS! ¡SABES COMO ME MOLESTA TU MALDITA ACTITUD! ¡AL MENOS TEN ALGO DE RESPETO POR INOUE!" Ichigo termino botando a su padre de su habitación rodando por las escaleras.

----

"Lamento lo que pasó, espero que ese viejo no te haya ofendido" Se disculpo Ichigo.  
"Para nada, sigo opinando que es muy chistoso. ¿Crees que tu padre sepa jugar Sonic?" pregunto inocentemente Orihime.  
"¿Eh?" Algo sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta. "Ni idea, no creo que este momento quisiera saberlo."

"Al menos pudimos eliminar al malo de este nivel, con Ishida-kun no podiamos ganarle"  
"¿Ah si?"_ Me imagino como estará su orgullo Quincy cuando le diga que yo pude lograr algo que él no._ "Que dices Inoue ¿Continuamos con el siguiente nivel?"  
"Si."

Y asi reanudaron el juego donde lo dejaron.

*

*

* * *

Notas del Autor: ¡uf! ¡ya esta! Lo terminé. *Mira la pantalla 2 veces temiendo que no sea cierto*

Como veran, solo estaban jugando videojuegos, Isshin interpreto otra cosa. Tiene mas sentido, sobre todo cuando Orihime menciona que vaya mas rapido, la mayoria sabra que ese juego se basa en la velocidad :P

Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido, como me diverti yo al escribirlo.

Si son tan amables, pueden dejar un review comentado que les parecio. Se aceptan criticas constructivas ya que eso hace que mejore el autor (o sea yo, jejeje).

Saludos!


End file.
